The present invention relates to medical procedures in which an invasive device such as a catheter, guide wire, biopsy needle, endoscope, laparoscope or the like is inserted into a body, and more particularly concerns the tracking of such a device using magnetic field gradients without the use of X-rays.
X-ray fluoroscopes are used routinely to monitor the placement of invasive devices during diagnostic and therapeutic medical procedures. Conventional X-ray fluoroscopes are designed to minimize X-ray dosage. Nevertheless, some procedures can be very long and the accumulated X-ray dose to the patient can become significant. The long term exposure of the attending medical staff is of even greater concern since they conduct these procedures regularly. Consequently, it is desirable to reduce the X-ray dose to both the medical staff and the patient during these procedures.
Another limitation on the use of X-ray fluoroscopes is that the technique is projective in nature and produces a single two-dimensional image. Information concerning the depth of an object within the field-of-view is not available to the operator. It is often desirable to obtain this information during invasive procedures.